


An Active retirement

by Overherenow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Married Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Newt is a Dork, Protective Tina Goldstein, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overherenow/pseuds/Overherenow
Summary: In which Newt and Tina are actively enjoying their active retirement and Hermione consults Newt Scamander at his home in Dorset over revisions to the Ban on Experimental Breeding Act 1965.





	An Active retirement

*

Being sent by the head of department of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to consult the revisions of the Ban on Experimental Breeding Act with a world renown wizard, was not the worst way she could have spent the day, Hermione reflected sitting across from the famed magizoologist at his home in Dorset. She was quite excited to be meeting such a well respected Wizard, especially since he had written some many of her favourite textbooks and was a legend within her department at the Ministry of Magic . Her only regret was that she hadn’t been able to bring her copy of Fantastic beasts and where to find them for him to sign as teenage Ron had drawn some rather indecent images on the inside front cover. It did however sit pride of place on a shelf in the small flat she and Ron shared. 

She had half expected him to look a little like Hagrid or Charlie Weasley, a big burly fellow with far to much enthusiasm for creatures most sensible wizards would avoid. Instead she was greeted at the door, but a tall, reasonably slender, elderly wizard with a receding hairline of curly greying hair.

“Ah Ms Granger I presume” He smiled brightly at her “please come in, come in. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you” He ushered her into the cosy kitchen and offered her some tea. “I hear you have just recently gotten married to the youngest Mr Weasley?” He inquired whilst in the process of making the tea.

She felt herself flush bright red with embarrassment and joy and nodded dumbly busying herself with the stack of parchment she had brought with her for him to review. "Yes" she tells him hesitantly "Its been nearly a year now." 

As the kettle startled to whistle shrilly Mr Scamander eyed her scarlet face, with a look of amusement. “I heard this great news from my good friend Charlie Weasley, he's really a natural with dragons isn’t he? He was delighted to inform me that one of his younger brothers had gotten married” He looked reflective “I remember when I got married, lovely ceremony only marred by my Father turning up and making a scene. My brother in law Jacob ended up throwing the top layer of the cake at him. ou see my father was a raging blood purist and he really didn’t agree with my choice of wife.”

“Is Mrs Scamander muggleborn sir?” She asked tentatively.

His light green eyes twinkled as he handed her the cup of tea “Worse, according to my father. She is an American." He shakes his head a mixture of disbelief and amusement on his face.

She follows him through into his study and takes a seat opposite his desk. She had been in many different offices, including Dumbledore’s but even by wizarding standards Mr Scamander’s office is interesting. An amazing, chaotic mixture of lab, library and office, with bookshelves crammed with books and odd things pickled in jars and a several large bats roosting in a corner. A large window offered a beautiful view of the garden and beyond that the rolling, green Dorset hills.

Mr Scamander settled in his chair and took the offered parchment to read through the revision of the law he created. He squinted at the parchment and then called out of the opening window.

“Tina dear, have you seen my spectacles?”

A voice with an American accent sounded from the small barn “Are they on your head?”

He patted his head “No there not, dear."

Fortunately Hermione had spotted them perched cheerfully on a potted plant. “Here you are Mr Scamander, I found them” she handed them to him.

He took the gratefully sparing a suspicious look at the plant which did nothing more but wave a few leaves innocently. “Oh Thank you and please do call me Newt.” He leaned out the window. “Found them, Tina!” he called. There was no reply from the barn and Mr Scamander began to pour over the document with incredible attention to detail.

A grey and white kneazel, jumped into her lap and started to purr contentedly as she rubbed its cheek with her knuckles, Crookshanks was particularly fond of that spot as well. While she waited for him to finish reading, she looked out of the window into the garden and marvelled at the diversity of magic creatures that inhabited the back garden and tried not the look to nervous or too star struck. 

Then there was a loud roar from outside and the increasingly loud sounds of a scuffle. 

Mr Scamander’s wife’s voice range out over the din “What in the name of Deliverance Dane is going on here?” The sound of the fight got louder as it seamed more and more magical creatures where joining in.

“Mr Scamander?” She asks.

He turned a page “please call me Newt." 

“Shouldn’t we be helping your wife? It sounds like a lot is going on out there”

Mr Scamander looked up absentmindedly from the document, and glanced briefly out of the window at the chaos outside.  
“Oh no” he said calmly “Tina has everything under control."

The cacophony of noise grew even louder and it sounded like some real damage was being caused.

He continued conversationally as though this was an everyday occurrence. “She was a Auror with the MCUSA, fought Grindlewald you know?” he looked quite proud of this fact “No, if Tina wants help she will ask for it, but I suspect she won’t, she’s a very capable witch.

As if to prove this, there was a loud bang and something big and hairy with too many legs flew across the back garden and disappeared into the shrubbery. He winced slightly “I think her goodwill might have worn a bit thin with him."

Things seemed to have settled down outside so she and Mr Scamander returned their attention back to the document. They spent a good hour going over going over it and agreeing to arrange a meeting at the ministry to confirm the changes with the current head of department. 

She followed him into the kitchen to deposit the tea cups and was promptly stunned by the strange sight before her. She had seen many strange and wonderful things since entering the wizarding world and adventuring with Harry and Ron. But this had to be one of the strangest purely for the utter nonchalance that the elderly couple surveyed the chaos in their kitchen.

It appeared that a small menagerie of magical creatures had been delivered whist she and Mr Scamander had had their meeting. Clearly their arrival had been unexpected as two Kelpies, a scarlet Fwooper, a Augery, and eight Clabberts made themselves at home in the Kitchen. That is what have sent off the other creatures the Scamander’s had on their property and why Mrs Scamander had relocated the new arrivals away from the other creatures to prevent for fight.

Mrs Scamander seemed to be attempting to feed one of the Kelpies mackerel from a tin. But despite the chaos she seemed quite composed.

“There you, dear!' she smiled, humour sparkling in her dark eyes; 'this Kelpie of yours is a little difficult to handle.'

Newt smiled back at her, his bright blue eyes gleam and for a moment Hermione could see young adventurous man who had beaten magical creature off him with his travelling kettle. “Oh” he said cheerfully “and just how do you know they belong to me?”

She rolled her eyes at him and laughed “Of course they are yours, Newt. Who else would get sent Kelpies” 

Chuckling , Hermione had left them to sort out the unexpected additions and let herself out. As she reached the point she was going to apparat from she reflected that if she and Ron managed to be like that when they reached that age, they’d be just fine.


End file.
